


The Moon Revived The Sun

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, TsukiHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Hinata gets his heart broken, but who's there to mend it with care? No one other than the loving moon-Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 55





	The Moon Revived The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> There's a small spoiler to let you guys know.
> 
> This story is short so I hope you like it <3

I feel stupid-so fucking stupid. 

To think he would love me truly, ha, even for a moment of my life I thought we would be one. That was a mistake on my part. I couldn’t even open my eyes to see the truth. I let myself fall deeper into a indescribable darkness filled a emptiness that was meant for me. 

I tried and tried so many times of my existence to lie to myself that everything was alright. That he was my soulmate, my heart-my everything. 

But he was my  _ end _ .

I don’t want to accept this devastating pain in my chest-it hurts. 

It hurts so bad that I can’t breathe, I can’t think, I can’t stop these tears, and I can’t stop my body from trembling. 

“Sho...take a deep breath.” I heard a voice said near me. 

I couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, and I didn’t care-I wanted the pain to stop. 

I felt my fingers clutch onto my shirt as my voice became hoarse from crying. I knew I sounded bad, but I couldn’t keep it in-I wanted to let it out. Everything. My agony, the stinging in my heart, my bad thoughts, my torment, my insecurities-Just. Fucking. Everything. 

“Sho, look at me, follow my breathing, okay?” Someone said as they gently grabbed my head with their hands to look in a direction. 

I couldn’t see them. My vision was blurry from my tears, my breathing was unstable, my body was still trembling, my mind pictured that scene again-why was he so happy with them instead of me? What did I do wrong? Is it my fault for losing them? Did I not hold on to them good enough? 

I need answers...please. 

“Sho, please, follow my breathing.” The person said and pressed their forehead against mines. 

It felt warm, comforting, but I couldn’t concentrate enough to calm down. 

If only there was someone who cared enough to take away my suffering. To take away the broken pieces of my heart that he left behind. But no one will-because i’m just not good enough to be saved. I deserve this pain-I let him slip from in between my fingers. I had him, I fucking had him, and didn’t notice him slipping away. I’m pathetic. 

The feeling of someone caressing my cheeks made my hand touch theirs. I couldn’t ignore this separate feeling of care-who was touching me so gently? 

They’re touching me as if i’m going to break, as i’m fragile as glass, which is not far from the truth-i’m broken already. 

“Come on Sho, please, listen to my breathing. I’m going to count from ten, ready?” 

Why are we counting? What’s the point? 

“10…” 

I gripped the hand on my cheek as I tried my best to stop my tears. They weren’t stopping, I couldn’t feel my body either. I was numb from all the aching I’m experiencing. I couldn’t tell where I was hurting most-I felt it everywhere. Especially in my heart. 

“7…” 

7? I thought we were on 10? When did we reach 7? 

“5…” 

I felt my breathing start to match the other person’s breathing pattern. My body calmed down a little, not much, but enough to think better. 

They used their thumbs to wipe my eyes again and this time I could see blonde hair. 

“3…” 

They’re wearing glasses? Do I know them? Are they someone I know? A mutual friend? 

“2…” 

Wait, I know someone with blonde hair and glasses. He’s on my team. 

“1-”

“T-Tsukishima? Is that you?” I croaked out in a low whisper. 

I heard him exhale softly. “Yes Sho, it’s me...how are you feeling?” 

I lean my head into his hand. “I-it hurts Kei, it hurts inside.” 

“Tell me what I can do to lift your pain.” He said nonchalantly. 

“I don’t know Kei but…” a sob escaped my lips. “Make it stop, please. I don’t want to feel this anymore.” 

“Sho, name three things that you see in front of you right now.” 

“I-uh…” I let my eyes wonder around me to find three things. “Y-your glasses…” 

“Uh huh, what else?” 

“Y-yamaguchi…” 

“Yamaguchi’s not a thing but okay, what else?” 

My vision cleared up some more. “We’re inside the gym?” 

“Yes we are.” 

“H-how did I get here?” 

“Sho, you ran in here unexpectedly while crying, I ran in after you with Yams to check up on you.” 

“Y-you did? Really?”

Kei pulled me into a tight hug, his body tense as if he was holding glass in his arms. As if he held me any tighter-I would shatter in little pieces. 

Him being so gentle with me, to not hurt me, to show he cares through action and words-it felt so foreign almost. But so comforting. 

I hugged him back and clutched onto his uniform, as I buried my face into his shoulder. He smelled like fresh laundry, vanilla, and felt so warm. Is it okay to feel warm while my heart is split into two? 

Kei rubbed my back and didn’t let me go. “Shh...it’s okay Sho. I’m here, okay?” 

I slowly nod, my forehead rubbing against his shoulder as I did. 

Yamaguchi must’ve been standing there for a while, before he decided to leave the gym with a worried expression on his face. I heard the doors close behind him and his footsteps faded. 

Kei and I was in the gym, sitting on that floor, for about a few minutes till I could hear the faint sound of his voice approaching the gym. I tensed up and felt my heart beat speed up again. He was about to walk in any second now-I’m not ready to confront him. No, not today, not tomorrow, not any day-i’m not ready to look into his beautiful eyes that betrayed me to talk to him without breaking down again. 

Kei noticed I tensed up and helped me stand up. Both of us quickly made our way to the clubroom before the gym doors opened again. Kei closed the door behind us, and our bodies leaned against it and fell to the floor without letting go of one another. 

I could hear his voice followed by another that sounded like Daichi’s. 

They were discussing the next practice match amongst each other. I held onto Kei praying that they didn’t come to the clubroom. 

Kei combed his fingers through my hair and started humming a sweet tone into my ear. 

I didn’t know what to focus my attention on-Kageyama close to the clubroom or Kei’s humming. 

Soon Kei’s humming turned into a low whisper-like singing. His breath felt warm against my ear, and my attention focused on his words. My face heated up from the closeness of his mouth to my ear. 

In a matter of minutes, my body relaxed against his, and I was half-asleep in his arms hearing his sweet angelic voice. He stroked my cheek with care, and had his eyes closed the entire time. He held me closer when I wasn’t tensed anymore, and started to rock us both as if he was sitting in a rocking chair or if I was a baby in his arms. 

A soft smile stretched onto my lips from the action, and I closed my eyes to melt into his warmth into more. 

It didn’t take long for me to fall asleep. I didn’t know when I did but I did. It was so nice. 

  
  


* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see that I was laying on the clubroom’s floor with a jacket on top of me. I slowly sat up to see that I was alone. 

I brought the jacket to my face to smell fresh laundry and vanilla-it was Kei’s jacket. 

I smiled to myself when I remembered what he did for me, but my smile quickly dropped when I remembered why he did. My heart stung when that image of Kageyama popped into my mind again. 

I hugged the jacket close to me as I started to cry again silently. 

Why did it hurt so bad knowing the person you wanted didn’t want you? 

It’s ten times worse than seeing the score board and realizing you lost by a large amount of points. That feeling of losing crushes your hope so quickly, but unlike losing a match-heartbreak is something you can’t try again with. To try again with the person that caused your pain isn’t possible. 

At least to me it isn’t. 

After a good five minutes, I managed to pull myself together, dried my face, stood up off the clubroom floor, slipped on Kei’s jacket onto my arms, and took a deep breath before walking out to face everyone. 

I walked into the gym to see Kei talking with Yamaguchi on the other side, and everyone else by the net out of breath. Kageyama sees me and makes his way over. I flinched and tried to remain calm to look like I was crying for almost two hours straight. 

“Hinata, where have you been?” Kageyama asked. 

“Uh...I was uh...doing things.” 

“Things? Like what?” 

“Busy things.” I said while pulling the jacket up to my chin to hide my mouth. 

Kageyama scanned me before saying; “Whose jacket is that?” 

“M-mines.” 

“That jacket is way too big for you.” 

I started to grew uncomfortable-I wasn’t mentally prepared to stand this close to him or talk to him. “I-it is? Oh…” 

“Hinata Boke.” Kageyama said in a scary tone that caused everyone to turn this way. “Whose jacket are you wearing?” 

I looked away from him. “It’s um...yours?”    
  


“Mines is on the bench.” Kageyama said as he towered over me. “So tell me.”

Before my mouth opened to answer, I heard Tsukishima’s voice. 

“King, I think you’re scaring the shrimp. Do you mind toning it down before he screws up?” 

Kageyama side eyes Tsukishima. “You can’t tell me what to do saltyshima, go take your shit somewhere else.” 

Tsukishima eyes the jacket on me and his face turns a light pink. He quickly looks back at Kageyama. “Uh no can do, I rather not have a ball hitting me again.” 

I had the urge to walk forward to latch onto Tsukishima for comfort again, but my legs refused to move-maybe it’s because Kageyama is in front of me. 

“I’m trying to talk to my boyfriend, if you mind.” Kageyama said looking back at me. 

Tsukishima sighs and walks beside me. He slips his hands underneath my armpits and lifts me up. “Fine, if you can’t cool down, i’ll just take the tangerine somewhere else.” 

I blush from being picked up. “K-ke-Tsukishima! Baka! Put me down!” 

Tsukishima ignored me and walked away from Kageyama. 

“Oi! Tsukishima! Bring back my boyfriend!” Kageyama shouts. 

Tsukishima ignores Kageyama and walked towards Yamaguchi. 

He puts me down on my feet, and when I heard fast footsteps I hid behind Yamaguchi. 

Daichi quickly stepped in between Tsukishima and Kageyama. “You two, cut it out, we’re in the middle of practice. Do you want me to throw you out till you learn to get along?” 

Kageyama makes a ‘tsk’ sound. “He started it.” He mumbled. 

Tsukishima shrugs. “I just saved shrimp’s life from being lectured by a milk head.” 

Daichi sighs. “Please, for the sake of nationals, just get along so we can make it without another fight.” 

They both say “Yes sir.” in sync before Kageyama shoots us both with a glare and walks away. 

Tsukishima scratches the back of his head and looks at me. “Don’t I get a ‘thank you’ or something?” 

I run from behind Yamaguchi to jump into Tsukishima’s arms. “Tsukki! Thank you!” 

Tsukishima looks around to see some eyes on us. “Geez, you’re trying to cause people to talk?” He says while hugging me back. 

“I don’t care. Please don’t leave me alone again.” I whined and bury my face into his chest. 

“Seriously? I didn’t sign up to be a babysitter.” 

“Mean Kei.” 

Tsukishima chuckles softly. “Oh well, I’ll get used to it then.” 

* * *

I sat beside Tsukishima, he wasn’t upset, but down that I couldn’t make it to the nationals. I ended up with a fever, which caused the team to lose. 

Tsukishima wasn’t mad, just wished they could’ve won. He said he doesn’t blame me for not attending, but I felt guilty for being sick when I could’ve been there. 

I held Tsukishima’s hand and leaned my head onto his shoulder. “I love you, Kei.” 

“I love you too, Sho.” He replied. 

“I’m glad we’re together.” 

Kei kissed my forehead. “Me too.” 

It’s been months since that day in the gym, I confessed to Tsukishima weeks ago. He accepted my confession and told me he always had feelings for me deep down. That day he saw me cry was the day he couldn’t hold himself back from helping me. He did everything to mend my heart. 

Every day, every hour, every moment that I needed him-he was there. He was there beside me without a complaint, a remark. Nothing. He enjoyed every single second of it. 

I fell for him without realizing it and i’m glad I did. He’s all that I’d hoped for. 

“Sorry for not being there.” I mumbled. 

“Again. It’s not your fault.” He mumbled back. 

“Wish there was some way to make it up to you guys.” 

“I know a way you can make it up to me.” 

I lift my head to look at him. “How?” 

Kei smiles before pressing his lips on mine. “By doing that.” 

I blush. “Baka Kei Baka.”

“So cute.” he said with a soft gleam in his eyes. 

I pouted. “I’m not cute.” 

“To me.” Kei kisses my nose. “You are.” 

I smile. “Thanks Kei.” 

Me and Kei are meant to be for one another-together we can make an eclipse. 

A love that was meant to happen. 

Thank you, Kageyama. Not for cheating on me months ago, no, for helping me realize who is meant for me. Thank you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it! <3
> 
> (And for the simps that love Kageyama, I don't think Kageyama would cheat on Hinata if it was canon. He wouldn't look at anyone but Hinata, since Hinata is the only one who's fit for him.)


End file.
